Diario de una madre
by FlorLee329
Summary: Metí la pata, lo admito, pero junto a Shiro-chan saldré adelante, sin importar lo que suceda... seguiré adelante por el bien de nuestra hija...
1. Mi primera vez

¡Konnichiwa!

Aquí vengo otra vez a la categoría de Bleach para subir mi historia. Esta historia se dedicará más a Momo-san. Tendrá 15 capítulos cortos, espero que les guste.

En realidad esta historia la hice para presentarla como Relatoría para la clase de Formación Cívica y Ética, pero como me gusto mucho como la hice la adapte para que en lugar de ser mi historia (ficticia), fuera la de Hinamori n_n

**Declaración: **Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen (si fuera así, Momo-san no se fijaría tanto en el maldito de Aizen, sino que se acercaría más a Toshiro-sama y se enamoraría de él). Los utilizo sin fines de lucro, mero entretenimiento.

**Advertencias: **Universo Alterno, OoC, embarazo precoz, accidentes, locura, final extraño, sangre xD

**Fic dedicado a: **Lorena del Rocío S.-sensei

* * *

**Diario de una Madre**

**Capitulo 1: Mi primera vez**

_Durante la juventud creemos amar; pero solo cuando hemos envejecido en compañía de otro, conocemos la fuerza del amor._

16 de Enero de 2010

Sábado, por fin.

Lo único que deseo es descansar.

Ayer fui a mi primera tardeada con Toshiro. Creo que me eleve un poco con las copas, pero no me arrepiento. A pesar de tener apenas 17 años encontré al amor de mí vida y justo ayer, después de la fiesta, me le entregué por completo.

Él fue completamente diferente a mis otros novios. Me dio la libertad de negarme por completo a dar el siguiente paso. Ese fue el motivo por el que decidí darlo. Espero que esto no pase a mayores, pero conozco a Toshiro desde que teníamos 10 años, así que sé con seguridad que si algo llegara a pasar se hará completamente responsable. Es por eso que lo amo.

Mi vida en Karagura se está volviendo mucho más fácil con Toshiro conmigo. A pesar de estar sola en esta ciudad tan grande siento como si no necesitara de alguien más que él.

Siento una extraña presión en mi vientre… creo que se debe a que ayer tuve mi primera vez… eso espero.

* * *

**¡Aquí termina el primer capítulo de la historia!**

Les advertí que los capítulos serian cortos n_n

Espero que me dejen sus comentarios, críticas, o tomatazos.

¡Sayônara!


	2. Algo anda mal

¡Konbanwa!

Aquí vengo con la segunda entrega de este fic, espero que les haya gustado.

He de aclararles: Los primeros capítulos parecen muy de cuentos de hadas. Aun así, espero que les guste n_n

¡Muchas gracias a **miracles920**, **eLisa_NH_HH** y **LORENIS_CHAN **por sus reviews! De veras que me animan cada vez que los leo n_n

**Declaración: **Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen (si fuera así, Toshiro-sama seria un joven un poco serio, pero esa sería como una cubierta para guardar sus verdaderos sentimientos). Los utilizo sin fines de lucro, mero entretenimiento.

**Advertencias: **Universo Alterno, OoC, embarazo precoz, accidentes, locura, final extraño, sangre xD

**Fic dedicado a: **Rocío-sensei

* * *

**Diario de una madre**

**Capitulo 2: Algo anda mal**

_El amor es siempre tímido ante la belleza, al paso que la belleza anda siempre detrás del amor._

3 de Febrero de 2010

Algo realmente está mal conmigo.

Estamos empezando Febrero y se supone que a mí me debería haber bajado hace semana y media. El problema está en que no me ha bajado y ni siquiera siento los síntomas de que lo quiera hacer. En cambio, últimamente tengo más hambre, pero todo lo que como lo vomito, me siento sumamente cansada y no puedo prestar la suficiente atención en las clases. Siento fuertes ataques por ir al baño –algo poco común ya que había días en los que me podía aguantar hasta 9 horas (aproximadamente)-.

Shiro-kun me dice que ha de ser por el mismo motivo de que no me ha bajado, pero sé que sospecha lo mismo que yo. Hoy en la tarde iré a hacerme unos estudios con el ginecólogo, ya que quiero saber cuál es el motivo por el que no me ha bajado aún.

Shiro-kun dice que me acompañará. No debe tardar en llegar por mí. Creo que está inquieto y comienza a sentir cargos de conciencia. Nunca antes lo había notado tan serio conmigo, pero se relaja cuando le digo que no se preocupe, que todo irá bien si estamos juntos… es una de mis locas maneras de tranquilizarme yo misma.

* * *

Bueno, esta también fue una entrega corta, pero los capítulos se subirán mas pronto por ese hecho n_n. Los capítulos son cortos porque son del largo aproximado que una muchacha escribe en su diario… no es que lo sepa mucho, porque en mi vida nunca he escrito un diario n_nU

¡Dejen reviews, Onegai! De esa manera será mucho más fácil para mí saber sus opiniones antes que andar adivinando xD.

¡Sayônara!


	3. Lo superaremos

¡Konnichiwa!

Hehe, aquí les traigo la tercer entrega de este fic… creo que es algo predecible, pero espero que les guste de cualquier modo. Nuevamente gracias a **Lavi-hime 4E -3**, **Selene-Moonlight**, y **LORENIS-CHAN**

**Declaración: **Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen (si fuera así, Toshiro-sama seria un joven un poco serio, pero esa sería como una cubierta para guardar sus verdaderos sentimientos). Los utilizo sin fines de lucro, mero entretenimiento.

**Advertencias: **UA, OoC, embarazo precoz, accidentes, locura, final extraño, sangre xD

**Fic dedicado a: **Rocío-sensei

* * *

**Diario de una madre**

**Capitulo 3: Lo superaremos**

_Quiéreme cuando menos lo merezca, porque será cuando más lo necesite._

4 de febrero de 2010

No importa cuántas veces me lo repita a mí misma. No importa cuántas veces me lo repita Toshiro. No me cabe en la cabeza que voy a hacer mamá dentro de 37 semanas –aproximadamente-.

Mi corazón late cuando pienso en esa posibilidad… no, posibilidad no, en ese hecho. Lo que temía. Todo lo que presiento pasa. Siempre. Pero le doy gracias a Dios por darme a Toshiro como el padre de mi bebé.

Él me dijo que no me preocupara, que lo íbamos a superar juntos, que seríamos una familia. Le creo… o al menos eso quiero hacer. Algo me dice que no podremos cumplir eso. El destino no nos quiere ver felices…

Espero en Dios que este no sea un presentimiento cierto. Definitivamente no quiero que eso suceda. No. Nunca.

Shiro-kun dice que me amara toda la vida. Sé que de cierto modo es verdad, solo espero que su vida sea eterna, para no estar sola. No nunca más.

Al ser huérfana a causa de un accidente que me robó a mis padres me sentí sola todo el tiempo. Hasta que encontré a Shiro-kun. No quiero que nada ni nadie me lo quite. Nunca.

* * *

De nuevo un capitulo corto, pero de cualquier modo gracias por leerlo.

Muchas gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo de leer mis locuras (esto va para aquellos que han leído los 3 capítulos completos n_n)

¡Por favor! ¡Déjenme reviews!

¡Sayônara!


	4. Segundo Trimestre

¡Konbanwa!

Hehe ^-^. Muchísimas gracias a **Lavi-hime 4E -3**, **Hinamori-chan21**, **eLisa **(mis más sinceras disculpas, tu nombre se borro del capítulo anterior), **Selene-Moonlight **y **LORENIS-CHAN** por dejarme reviews en mi capitulo anterior, gracias a ustedes decidí seguir subiendo los capítulos de esta historia. Muchas gracias por todo y espero que pasen un buen y muy prospero (en todos los ámbitos) año 2011.

**Declaración: **Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen (si fuera así, Momo-san sería feliz con un embarazo precoz, ya que recibiría todo el apoyo moral y económico que necesitaría). Los utilizo sin fines de lucro, mero entretenimiento.

**Advertencias:** UA, posible OoC, embarazo precoz, accidentes, locura, final extraño, sangre (solo es una _exageración_ ^-^)

**Fic dedicado a:** Rocío-sensei

* * *

**Diario de una madre**

**Capitulo 4: Segundo trimestre**

_El amor es una pieza de teatro en que los actos son muy cortos y los entreactos muy largos._

23 de mayo del 2010

Mi vientre está muy grande y abultado. Mi bebé está creciendo más de lo que pensé. El ginecólogo dice que a pesar de ser un gran niño todo saldrá sin problemas. Aún no saben de qué sexo es, pero a Shiro-kun y a mí no nos interesa mucho eso, simplemente sabemos que es el producto de nuestro amor.

La abuela de Shiro-kun (él, como yo, no tiene padres) nos está apoyando en todo lo que puede. Nos heredo una casa. No es una mansión, pero tampoco es pequeña, tiene 3 recamaras, doble planta, dos baños etc., sin embargo los muebles no están en condiciones optimas para utilizarlos por muchos años. Son viejos, tal vez del siglo pasado.

Toshiro-kun consiguió un trabajo como encargado de una tienda departamental. Gana bien, pero no creo que ese dinero nos alcance para renovar la casa.

Cuando le propuse que yo buscara trabajo -una simple insinuación- me cortó de tajo la intención. Dice que yo solo me tengo que preocupar por cuidar de mi embarazo, que él ya verá de dónde sacará el dinero que necesitemos.

Por eso, intento no quejarme de lo poco que tenemos. No quiero presionar a Shiro-kun. Sé que puedo confiar en él.

Mi vientre está un poco abultado. No puedo utilizar ropa ajustada porque me duele mucho.

Antes acostumbraba escribir mi diario sobre mi cama, boca abajo, pero ahora muy y apenas puedo dormir boca arriba, por eso he comenzado a escribir mi diario en el escritorio del estudio de la casa.

Shiro-kun llegará las nueve del trabajo, pero como quiero que se sienta bien le voy a preparar una buena cena. Sé que tenemos poco, pero se pueden lograr milagros. Simple y sencillamente quiero que Shiro-kun sepa que yo estoy bien con lo que tenemos.

Sigo asistiendo a la escuela, muchas de mis compañeras se sorprenden cuando me ven. La maestra Matsumoto siempre me está aconsejando y siento como si me quisiera mucho. Yo le estoy tomando mucho aprecio. La veo como si fuera mi madre. Solo espero que no se moleste por tratarla de este modo.

Mi compañera de clases, Isane Kotetsu, ha sido muy amable conmigo también. Nos hemos comenzado a volver amigas, ella siempre me pregunta cosas acerca de mi embarazo, pero también le gusta que yo le pregunte acerca de su vida. Creo que su interés por mi embarazo está –además de que es una experiencia a que a todas nos atemoriza- en crecimiento porque ella quiere ser medico cuando termine la preparatoria.

Me gustaría poder hacer una carrera, tal vez algo como la administración de empresas, o tal vez una licenciatura, pero me temo que no podré hacerlo hasta que mi bebé crezca y no necesite tanta atención, ya que no quiero que crezca sin que sus padres le dediquen el tiempo que se merece.

En fin, prepararé la cena, porque ya van a ser las 7:30 de la noche y no quiero que Shiro-kun llegue y la cena aun no esté lista.

* * *

Espero que les guste este capítulo. Lo alargue un poco más, pero no creo que haya mucha diferencia.

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia n_n

¡Sayônara!


	5. Juntos hasta que la muerte nos separe

¡Konbanwa!

Aquí vengo con otra entrega. En esta ocasión son dos páginas del diario de Momo, una del 24 de mayo y otra del 7 de julio. Antes de seguir quisiera aclarar una pequeñez, en mi historia Hinamori se refiere de distintas maneras a Toshiro-sama, dependiendo de su estado de ánimo. Cuando está más feliz le dice Shiro-chan, cuando quiere aparentar felicidad lo llama Shiro-kun y cuando esta triste, tiene cargos de conciencia o está pasando por un momento de seriedad le dice Toshiro.

Gracias a **Selene Moonlight, Hinamori-chan, Wings of the moon, Lorenis-chan y Elisa **por dejar reviews en mi capitulo pasado. Se aprecia todo el tiempo que se toman para leer esta loca historia y dejar su opinión en ella.

**Declaración: **Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen (si fuera así, Momo-san sería feliz con un embarazo precoz, ya que recibiría todo el apoyo moral y económico que necesitaría). Los utilizo sin fines de lucro, mero entretenimiento.

**Advertencias:** UA, posible OoC, embarazo precoz, accidentes, locura, final extraño, sangre (solo es una _exageración_ ^-^)

**Fic dedicado a:** Rocío-sensei

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Juntos… hasta que la muerte nos separe**

_Amor no es mirarse el uno al otro, sino mirar los dos en la misma dirección._

**24 de mayo de 2010**

Me siento rara escribiendo esto, pero estoy feliz. Soy realmente feliz. A pesar de que mi vida parecía ir de mal en peor cada día, soy feliz. Feliz porque dentro de algunos meses (posiblemente 5 o 6) voy a tener un bebé en mis brazos, el producto del amor que Shiro-chan y yo nos tenemos. Feliz porque a pesar de que metí bien y bonito la patota me siento apreciada y valorada por mis amigas y compañeras. Y aun más feliz porque dentro de algunos meses estaré unida al amor de mi vida por toda la eternidad.

Quiero seguir siendo feliz, aunque cometa errores. Quiero ser feliz para que mi bebé sea feliz. Para poder seguir viviendo en este mundo que pareció odiarme desde el primer momento en que nací. Para demostrarle a todas las personas que no lo crean que tengo personas que me valoran, y que darían todo por mí aunque no lo merezca.

Seré feliz por mi amado Shiro-chan y por mi adorado hijo o hija.

Aun recuerdo a la perfección las palabras que Shiro-chan me dijo anoche mientras cenábamos: "Si queremos ser familia tenemos que ver siempre para el mismo camino, por eso tenemos que estar unidos, aunque sea por un simple papel y una simple ceremonia". Eso me llego tan de sorpresa que incluso solté unas cuantas lagrimas de felicidad. Ahora, realmente, Shiro-chan y yo seremos una familia.

* * *

**7 de julio de 2010 **

Aun no me puedo quitar sus palabras de mi cabeza. Realmente me lo propuso. Llevo pensando en eso desde el 24 de mayo de este año. Aun recuerdo con exactitud todas sus expresiones. Su expresión intentaba mostrarse seria, pero el tono rojo de sus mejillas denotaba su nerviosismo. Las palabras las dijo sin dirigirme la mirada. Como si intentara que dejara de ver sus ojos, tal vez por vergüenza. Mientras me tendía el anillo de compromiso en la pequeña caja que había comprado.

Mi vestido es sencillo, corto, holgado (por mi creciente vientre) y con algunas flores rosas en él. Mi cabello lo arreglo la abuela. Es una gran estilista, aunque se dedique a finanzas. Puedo ver los rulos caer sobre mis hombros, sin embargo, puedo sentir un poco de presión en la parte trasera de mi cabeza, supongo que es por la sujeción del par de trenzas que me hizo la abuela.

Me duele el estomago, siento una fuerte ansiedad. Quiero comer chocolate. Justo antes de comenzar con mi ceremonia de matrimonio, tengo antojos. Solo puedo tragar saliva, esperando que la abuela no note mi desesperación por terminar con esto lo más pronto posible. Tengo miedo… tal vez es nerviosismo. Puedo sentir las gotas de sudor frio escurrir por mi frente, por lo que tomo un pequeño pañuelo y las limpio con cuidado para no arruinar mi maquillaje.

Justo cuando me voy a convertir en la Sra. Histugaya Momo me dan nervios. Tengo que admitir que no es una gran ceremonia, pero aun así estoy feliz porque al fin me pueda convertir en la esposa legítima de Shiro-chan… no, tengo que ser seria, Toshiro-kun y yo por fin seremos una verdadera pareja de padres.

Soy feliz, porque aun creo poder llegar a ser alguien en este gran mundo, junto a Toshiro-kun.

* * *

Hehe ^-^, gracias por llegar hasta el final de mi capitulo. Por favor, disculpen mi tardanza por escribir la continuación, pero es que estoy ocupada con algunos proyectos escolares, aparte de que estoy cambiando varias cosas de la historia escrita para alargar un poco más los capítulos.

Espero que les haya agradado el capitulo, aunque parezca mucho un cuento de hadas.

¡Sayonara!


	6. Horrible realidad

¡Konnichiwa!

Hace mucho tiempo que no publicaba… espero que no me cuelguen por la demora y el tema de este capítulo n_n

En este capítulo ya se va a descifrar el porqué de las advertencias raras ^-^

¡Lamento transformar esta historia en una tan rara! ¡Realmente lo siento! Pero así soy yo n_n… amm bueno no exactamente así, pero me gusta variar los finales. En algunas ocasiones me gusta que la historia sea complicada pero tenga un final feliz, y en otras muy raras que la historia sea como un cuento de hadas y termine con un final raro n_n, en fin, espero que sigan leyendo mi historia, a pesar de estar tan extraña jaja ^-^.

Gracias a **Hinamori-chan**, **Elisa-chan**,** Lavi-hime-chan** y **Selene-chan **por haber comentado en mí capitulo anterior.

**Declaración: **Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen (si fuera así, Momo-san sería feliz con un embarazo precoz, ya que recibiría todo el apoyo moral y económico que necesitaría). Los utilizo sin fines de lucro, mero entretenimiento.

**Advertencias:** UA, posible OoC, embarazo precoz, accidentes, locura, final extraño, sangre (solo es una _exageración_ ^-^)

**Fic dedicado a:** Rocío-sensei

* * *

**Diario de una madre**

**Capitulo 6: Horrible realidad**

_Se puede tomar de compañera a la fantasía, pero se debe tener como guía a la razón._

11 de octubre de 2010

¿Qué clase de aniversario es este?

Vestida completamente de negro, con un gran bulto sobresaliendo de mí estomago. Enfrente de una lapida que tiene gravado el nombre de mi amado. Esto realmente no puede ser real…

Viví en una fantasía… un simple cuento de hadas durante 4 o 5 meses aproximadamente, cuando la realidad me hace caer de golpe.

Mis ojos están cansados de llorar. Siento una fuerte presión en mi vientre. El estrés está alterando a mi hija. A nuestra hija.

Desearía que ese día no hubiera sido ayer. ¿Por qué, Shiro-chan?... ¿Por qué te apresuraste tanto para llegar a casa cuando sabes que yo te estaré esperando toda mi vida? ¿Por qué, Shiro? Puedo sentir como las lágrimas inundan de nuevo mis ojos.

Si no hubiese sido por ese accidente automovilístico, Shiro-kun estaría aún con nosotras… simplemente deseo regresar a mi cuento de hadas cuanto antes. Todo por un insignificante aniversario de noviazgo… Shiro, te dije, te lo había dicho, el aniversario de nuestra boda es mucho más importante que el del inicio de nuestro noviazgo.

No tenias que haberte apresurado tanto… si no lo hubieras hecho… si tan solo no hubieras tomado ese taxi… si tan solo ese conductor no se hubiera pasado la luz roja… si ese día tan solo no hubiera sido nuestro aniversario… todo estaría bien.

En estos momentos, en lugar de estar aquí, sentada en el césped al pie de tu lapida, escribiendo apoyada en mis piernas, pudiéramos estar recostados en nuestra cama, tu acariciando mi creciente vientre y yo sonriendo al sentir el contacto de tu tibia mano en la piel que cubre a nuestra niña.

En realidad prefiero esos recuerdos. Quiero seguir recordándote, Shiro, toda mi vida, porque eso es lo único que me queda… y creer. Mi esperanza y mis recuerdos son posiblemente lo único que me tiene viva ahora.

La abuela de Shiro está junto a mí. No se ha querido separar de mí en ningún momento. Eso me hace sentir aun más miserable de lo que ya soy. Tener que preocupar de esa manera a alguien de su edad no es correcto, pero yo lo estoy haciendo justo ahora.

No merezco que nadie se preocupe por mi… ni siquiera yo misma… mi vida es como una partícula –o menor- comparada con el universo. ¿Qué valor tiene una vida tan pequeña como la mía para que las demás personas se preocupen cada vez más por mi?... lo único que quiero es dejar de vivir para poder ir al sitio donde tu estas… si es que estas en algún sitio…

Quiero dormir y no despertarme nunca más… para poder seguir viviendo dentro de mis sueños… dentro de mi cuento de hadas…

* * *

Bueno, desde este episodio comienza el final raro n_n… espero que no me quieran colgar de un poste de la luz con un calcetín… y si lo desean díganmelo y me aseguraré de que sepan donde vivo y que es lo que hago durante el día para que se les facilite el trabajo ^-^ (jaja, no, mentira xD)

Por favor dejen reviews… así podré saber cuántas más personas me consideran rara y/o loca n_n

¡Gracias por leerlo!

¡Sayonara!


	7. Quiero besarte

¡Konnichiwa!

Lamento muchas cosas… una de ellas es la demora en subir este capítulo, pero en realidad me da miedo como vayan a reaccionar con la explicación (idiota, debo admitir) que les voy a dar por haber asesinado a mi personaje favorito (creo que muchos de los que están leyendo esto concuerdan con eso) en esta extrañísima historia.

Otra de las cosas que lamento es eso mismo: No tener una buena excusa por haberlo hecho xD… mi punto, en realidad, no es muy bueno, pero espero que lo acepten xD… Los embarazos precoces son siempre presentados en cualquier medio de comunicación como algo rechazado en su totalidad en la comunidad, pero lo que yo quise hacer con esta historia fue dar un vistazo de una perspectiva distinta… pero (como era de suponerse) en todas las historias (al menos que yo considero interesantes) debe de haber un problema que modifique el rumbo de la trama y lo guie hacia un final complicado. Por ese motivo decidí hacer parecer esta historia como un cuento de hadas, en los primeros 5 capítulos, pero después de eso, introduje un hecho un tanto devastador, que complicara la vida de nuestra protagonista (Debo admitirlo, a mí tampoco me gusta mucho la idea de que Toshiro-sama muera, pero creo –desde la perspectiva de una autocritica- que eso hace la trama mucho más complicada de lo que ya era).

Si no les convence mi explicación, lamento mucho decepcionarlos (tercer cosa que lamento) y –como también lectora- no les voy a obligar a leer una historia tan… extraña como esta, sin embargo, si quieren ver a donde va a llegar una historia tan poco común como esta (no digo original, porque yo misma creo que tiene cliché), sigan leyendo, aunque no les prometo que les gustará el final que decidí ponerles.

Vuelvo a repetirles que esta historia contendrá 15 capítulos cortos, que equivalen a aproximadamente 3 capítulos del tamaño que normalmente los escribo, pero como esta es una historia un tanto especial, debe de serlo en todos los aspectos.

**Declaración: **Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen (no creo que el autor original de Bleach crearía una historia tan… _especial_ como esta), le pertenecen a Tite Kubo, Shonen Jump y TvTokyo. Los utilizo sin fines lucrativos, mero entretenimiento

**Advertencias: **Universo Alterno, posible _Out of Character, _Embarazo precoz, final extraño, sangre.

* * *

**Diario de una madre**

**Capitulo 7:** **Quiero besarte**

_El más difícil no es el primer beso, sino el último._

17 de octubre de 2010

Desde el accidente de Toshiro la abuela me llevo a vivir con ella. Lamento ser de nuevo una molestia. Realmente lo siento. Todas las personas se preocupan demasiado por mí, cuando realmente no lo merezco.

Me gustaría un día poder sentarme enfrente de la abuela y decir algo como: _Por favor discúlpeme por hacerla preocupar tanto. No me tiene que seguir en la rutina que me he forjado. Hablar con los muertos no es algo normal, lo sé, así que no tiene que acompañarme al cementerio a platicar con Toshiro. Yo puedo sola volverme loca, no tiene que hacerlo usted también._

Soy verdaderamente inútil, a mis 17 años he truncado mis estudios. Toshiro quería que siguiera estudiando, es otro de los motivos por los que no me permitió trabajar… pero ahora no estoy ni siquiera intentando leer un libro. Lo único que leo son las cartas de amor que Toshiro me enviaba… y por supuesto mi diario, donde he escrito todos los momentos que pase junto a Toshiro…

Tengo que ayudar a la abuela… no le puedo dejar todo el trabajo a ella… de hecho, ella no debería de trabajar para mantener a una inútil como yo… no trabajo, como por dos y tengo que pagar los gastos médicos por mi muy próximo parto y las citas medicas que mi hija y yo necesitaremos.

Si sigo así solo voy a ser un estorbo para alguien de la edad de la abuela de Shiro-kun. Sería mejor que me diera la espalda, para sentirme aún mas como lo merezco. ¿Por qué ella es tan amable conmigo cuando no lo merezco? Me trata como si fuera su hija, pero ni siquiera soy su nuera, porque el lazo que nos unía se rompió. Ahora no soy la señora Hitsugaya Momo, si no soy la viuda de Histugaya.

Pero que cosas suceden en esta vida. Nunca pensé en la posibilidad de quedar viuda a los 17 años. Nunca lo desee. Siempre me imagine que como mi niñez no había sido buena tendría una completa recompensa en mi juventud y mi adultez. Me imaginé como una ama de casa que se despierta por la mañana a la misma hora que su esposo, que se arregla y baja a prepararle el café y desayuno, que lo despide de beso bendiciéndolo en su trabajo y a donde vaya, que despierta a sus hijos unos minutos más tarde, los ayuda a vestirse para la escuela y les prepara el desayuno y almuerzo, para luego llevarlos a la escuela en la camioneta familiar.

Me había soñado cómo una madre que después de llevar a sus hijos a la escuela pasa por los víveres, llega a su casa y la comienza a limpiar. Después de unas horas ya tiene la comida lista antes de ir por sus hijos a la escuela, y maneja tranquilamente para llegar a la escuela cinco minutos antes de que suene la campana de salida.

Me gustaba soñar con eso, y el sueño comenzó a volverse cada vez más real conforme me pasaban las cosas. Toshiro ocupaba el puesto de mi amado esposo y mi hija tomaba el papel de la hermosa y sonriente niña que corría por la casa la mañana de navidad. Incluso había soñado con las posibles discusiones que tendríamos Toshiro y yo, y había ideado para cada una la solución perfecta, sin la necesidad de herirnos más. Pero eso solo se quedo en eso y nada mas… los sueños, sueños son… ¿no es así?

Desde ese día… desde ese maldito día tengo una horrible sensación en mis labios. Cada vez que cierro los ojos veo eso que tanto deseo. Siento sus manos tocar mi espalda y sus labios apoderarse de los míos, como lo hacía antes, pero cuando abro nuevamente los ojos me encuentro con mi mano sobre mis labios y la soledad acompañándome, lo que me despierta de ese dulce y corto sueño.

No sé cuando comencé a hacerlo, pero ya no puedo dejar de pensar en voz alta cuando estoy sola. No me gusta la soledad… pero creo que con ella me acerco cada vez más a mi preciado Toshiro… no creo que sea una mala consejera, en realidad creo que es la mejor.

Cuando voy a dormir me quedo pensando en las sensaciones que tenía cuando Toshiro dormía junto a mí, pero al parecer solo se quedan en eso, sensaciones… Sueño mientras estoy despierta, y muchas veces ni siquiera puedo dormir bien por desear sentir de nuevo esas manos sobre mi cuerpo, esos besos sobre mis labios, esas palabras resonar en mis oídos… pero solo son eso: Deseos.

No importa lo que tenga que sacrificar… yo solo quiero volver a ver a Toshiro junto a mi… aun si eso significa que tengo que morir, y llevarme conmigo a nuestra hija…

¿Será que estoy haciendo mal al seguirte amándote aun después de la muerte?... si es así, detenme, Shiro-chan, no dejes que haga lo que deseo, y permíteme seguir soñando contigo un poco mas… hasta que decidas que nos volveremos a ver.

* * *

Bien, aquí llega el final de este capítulo… tengo miedo…

¿Será que ya a nadie le va a importar mi historia, porque termine la vida de uno de los personajes más aclamados en ella?... espero que no sea así, porque de esa manera me sentiré sola y puedo intentar lo mismo que Hinamori ._.

En fin, de cualquier manera quiero agradecer a **Selene Moonlight**, **Hinamori-chan**,** Sayitta-Kuchiki, Lavi-hime, Sasame-chan, Bonnie McCullough, Elisa-chan (no eres muy enfadosa ¬¬) y Lalalas, **por haber dejado review en mi capitulo anterior…

¡Ja, mattashitane!


	8. Salvada por accidente

¡Hola!

Lamento la tardanza, había olvidado que tenia esta historia pendiente… no es porque sea tan irresponsable u olvidadiza, si no que la escuela me tiene hasta el tope y casi no he tenido tiempo libre. De verdad lo siento, si no fuera porque me metí a mi perfil el otro día para revisar mis cosas no me habría acordado que aún no escribía por completo el capitulo 8.

En fin, no los haré esperar más con mis estúpidas excusas. Solo lo repito de nuevo: ¡Lo lamento mucho!

**Declaración: **Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen (si fuera de esa manera mi vida sería mucho más complicada de lo que ya es… aunque no estaría para nada mal z.z), le pertenecen a Tite Kubo, Shonen Jump y TvTokyo. Los utilizo sin fines de lucro, mero entretenimiento.

**Advertencias: **Universo Alterno, posible _Out of Character, _Embarazo precoz, final extraño, sangre.

* * *

**Diario de una madre**

**Capitulo 8: Salvada por accidente**

_Tengo la sensación de que, la noche en que miras a tu público y no te ves a ti mismo, y la noche en que el público te mira y no se ve reflejado en ti, es que todo ha terminado._

18 de Octubre de 2010

Me siento como la peor persona en este mundo. ¿Cómo, a pesar de sentirme tan culpable, puedo hacer sentir aun peor a la abuela?

¿Qué habría sido de mí y mi hija si la abuela no hubiera entrado a mi habitación cuando estaba a punto de utilizar un vidrio roto del marco donde guardaba la foto de Shiro-kun y mía que quebré "en un descuido" como arma en un intento _desesperado _por cortar mi yugular y morir en esta misma habitación?

Aun puedo sentir como mis manos tiemblan. Nunca había visto a la había tan triste, tan preocupada, pero a la vez tan molesta. Si ella no hubiera entrado a mi cuarto estoy casi por completo segura que en estos momentos estaría en otro velorio. Mí velorio.

Soy verdaderamente idiota. En lugar de demostrarle a la abuela cuanto la aprecio estoy casi obligándola a que me separe de ella. Lo siento de verdad.

Lo que más me hace sentir como idiota es la reacción que ella tuvo cuando me vio con el puntiagudo vidrio apuntando mi garganta. A pesar de tener cumplidos –ya– más de 80, pudo correr hacia mí, y –de un manotazo– arrebatarme el vidrio de la mano, para dejarlo caer en el suelo. Después solo me vio, como asustada e indecisa, y me grito algo como: "¡ ¿Qué eres idiota? ! ¡Acaso no piensas en la vida de tu hija! ¡Deja de ser tan egoísta y pensar solo en ti! ¡Piensa en tu hija!", para luego solo abrazarme, llorando.

He perdido toda la confianza que la abuela pudiese tener en mi, y tiene razón en hacerlo, después de todo yo fui la única idiota que intento suicidarse teniendo pocas semanas para su parto. Soy una verdadera idiota. Me arrepiento de todo lo que he hecho desde que Shiro-kun me dejo. Tengo que cambiar, pero ahora para bien…

Acabo de recordar lo que me dijo la abuela cuando me abrazo, y creo que tiene toda la razón… _"¿Crees que Toshiro habría querido que te suicidaras? ¿Eh? ¡Tonta! ¡Tienes que dejar de intentar protegerte solo a ti! Lucha. Lucha por lo que te queda, no por lo que ya perdiste."_

No puedo imaginarme como se ha de sentir la abuela en estos momentos… o tal vez si puedo, pero no quiero hacerlo… tengo miedo. Si eso es lo que tengo: miedo. Soy una cobarde, que solo quiere autosatisfacerse quitándose la vida, para poder librarse del aparente sufrimiento. Soy una verdadera cobarde…

Si Shiro-kun estuviera en estos momentos junto a mi estaría segura que no lo podría ver a la cara, ni él a mí. Estoy tan segura de eso que me avergüenzo conmigo misma. No quiero volver a ver esa mirada, llena de enojo, frustración, tristeza, preocupación. Tengo que esforzarme al máximo. Daré lo mejor de mí, para no tener que ver nunca más esa mirada.

No quiero volver a decepcionar a alguien. No quiero volver a herir a las personas que me aman solo por mi propio bienestar. Tengo que seguir adelante, preocupándome tanto por mi misma como por las personas que me rodean.

Seguiré luchando, para proteger a lo que amo, así como a los que me aman, y a mí misma.

Tengo que seguir adelante. Tengo que seguir luchando. Tengo que seguir haciéndolo. Solo por mí, por mi hija, y por los que me aman.

* * *

¡Bueno, aquí termina el capitulo!

Si mediocre, inconcluso, e incluso creo que es demasiado bajo para mis expectativas.

Por favor, si opinan lo mismo dejen un comentario presionando el botón de _**Review this chapter**_ de esa manera me harán caer en cuenta de que necesito esforzarme mucho mas (si, haré lo mismo que Momo… bueno no z.z), y si de casualidad no es así, también presionen ese botón, para que me suban el autoestima y siga escribiendo igual o peor de horrible (sarcasmo).

En fin, quiero agradecer desde lo más profundo de mi corazón (?) a **Lorenis-chan**, **Nada-chan** (haha, que profundo nombre xD), **Lavi-hime-chan**, **Elisa-chan**, **Hinamori-chan** y a** Any-chan** por mostrarme su apoyo en la historia, y por seguir leyendo y comentando a pesar de ser un verdadero asco. ¡Gracias a todas!

Antes de despedirme quiero agradecer especialmente a **Any-chan** por agregarme en Face Book, porque de esa manera me siento más presionada. Si alguien más me quiere presionar (no tocarme firmemente en un solo punto hasta que mi sangre se coagule… aunque sí podría hacerse, pero no xD), entren a mi perfil y agréguenme en Face, se los agradeceré mucho n_n.

¡Ahora sí! ¡Nos vemos luego!

¡Ja, matashitane!


	9. No retrocederé

¡Hola!

Ahora intenté presionarme un poco más para terminar este capítulo. Espero que les agrade, ya que aquí intento mostrar un poco la decisión que ha tomado Momo con respecto su vida y la de su hija.

Espero que les guste, y les quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen leyendo a pesar de todo esta historia :D

**Declaración: **Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen (si fuera de esa manera mi vida sería mucho más complicada de lo que ya es… aunque no estaría para nada mal z.z), le pertenecen a Tite Kubo, Shonen Jump y TvTokyo. Los utilizo sin fines de lucro, mero entretenimiento.

**Advertencias: **Universo Alterno, posible _Out of Character, _Embarazo precoz, final extraño, sangre.

* * *

**Diario de una madre**

**Capitulo 9: No retrocederé.**

_Todos los días Dios nos da un momento en que es posible cambiar todo lo que nos hace infelices. El instante mágico es el momento en que un sí o un no pueden cambiar toda nuestra existencia._

21 de octubre del 2010

Hoy es la muestra verdadera de que daré todo lo mejor para mí y mi hija, no retrocederé, ni me arrepentiré de nada de lo que haga a partir de hoy. He tomado una decisión muy importante, que creo debí de haber tomado desde hace bastante tiempo atrás: Regresé a la escuela.

Los profesores están contentos. Mis compañeros estaban preocupados… o al menos eso es lo que dicen… en realidad no me importa mucho.

Desde lo que pasó con Shiro no puedo confiar en lo que las personas dicen. No quiero hacerlo. No quiero que mi corazón pase de nuevo por algo como eso. Simplemente quiero ser feliz con mi abuela y con mi hija. ¿Es eso mucho pedir?... no lo creo… en mi opinión eso me permitirá ser verdaderamente feliz junto con mi pequeño mundo, donde los únicos habitantes seremos mi hija, la abuela, y yo.

El ginecólogo me ha dicho que pronto tendré a mi bebé. Mi vientre está demasiado abultado. Estos días he estado llevando ropa casual a la escuela en lugar del uniforme, porque ya no me queda.

Los profesores dicen que soy una chica fuerte. Mis _amigas _dicen que soy su ejemplo a seguir. Pero no saben que es lo que pasa todo el tiempo por mi cabeza. La esperanza de poder ver a mi hijita reírse de las tonterías que haga para entretenerla es lo único que me mantiene con vida, además de la promesa que me hice a mi misma de no dejar desamparada a mi hermosa bebé. Eso es lo único que me salva de mis pensamientos… de mi falta de cordura.

Me estoy volviendo loca. O más de lo que ya estaba. No puedo dejar de pensar en Shiro, pero no lo demuestro. No quiero preocupar más a la abuela con mis tontos sentimientos de colegiala. Tengo que ser fuerte, por ella, por mi hija… por mí.

Siempre me digo: Sonríe, Sonríe, no puedes dejar que nadie te vea triste… tienes que ser fuerte… aunque eso signifique perder por completo a tu yo interior…

Creo que me he vuelto insensible… tanto dolor me afecto mucho, ¿no?... nunca pensé ser tan débil como lo creo ahora, pero no logro formular una verdadera solución para mi locura y debilidad… lo único que me queda es fingir. Fingir que no pasa nada, fingir que soy feliz como estoy ahora… fingir que no necesito de Shiro para seguir viviendo.

Lo único que me consuela es que pronto tendré en mis brazos al único recuerdo que me queda de Shiro… a mi pequeña…

Me gusta imaginar que tendrá su cabello, o sus ojos… preferiría que tuviese sus ojos, ya que son verdaderamente preciosos… estoy segura que si ese deseo se pudiese volver realidad podría seguir adelante, solo para ver esos ojos llenos de felicidad. Dios te lo pido por favor, tú, que me has desamparado por completo, escucha este deseo y hazlo realidad, para compensar todo lo que me has quitado… te lo suplico…

Siento un fuerte dolor en mi abdomen y vientre, pero se calma después de un tiempo… llevo así como dos horas… pero no ha de ser nada. Será mejor que me vaya a clase, no quiero volver a atrasarme, y menos por estar escribiendo lo que pienso…

Escribiré más tarde si no me encargan muchos deberes… pero también quiero recoger la casa, y ayudar a la abuela con la comida. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, así que tengo que apresurarme si quiero terminar con todo.

…

Estoy en la sala de clases. Mi maestra no llega, a pesar de que ya han pasado unos 20 minutos después de que la campana sonó. Comienzo a desesperarme de escuchar las platicas con poco sentido de mis compañeras de al lado.

Me preguntan cosas que sinceramente no quiero responder, pero lo hago, con una sonrisa fingida en el rostro. Mi estomago sigue doliendo, pero prefiero ignorarlo. Ahora solo quiero concentrarme en la escuela y nada más, para algún día ser alguien que pueda darle todo a su única hija.

Mis compañeras me dicen que me veo pálida, pero yo solo les contesto diciendo que debe ser porque estoy cansada, guardándome por completo el punzante dolor que siento paulatinamente. La maestra entra a la sala, disculpándose por la tardanza. Yo solo saco mis cosas de la mochila y pongo atención en la clase, para no perder más tiempo escribiendo en este cuaderno.

* * *

Bue~ aquí termina el capítulo 9, espero que les guste… ya que me inspiré al escribirlo. Es una historia rara, lo sé, pero espero que aun asi les agrade.

Quiero agradecer especialmente a:

**Klarine-chan: **Gracias por los halagos, pero no creo ser tan buena como dices… No desees ser como yo, si no supérame por mucho! :D

**Any-chan: **… acabo de darme cuenta que me equivoqué xD, no fuiste tu la que me agregaste, pero aun asi te paso por aquí mi face, me puedes buscar como Flor Otaku, o pásame tu face, así podremos hablar, ya que a mí también me gustaría hacerlo -. ¿De verdad soy tan predecible? Qué vergüenza .-. y sobre lo de Momo… no sé, solo se me ocurrió… xD. ¡Me encantaría que me recuerdes! Porque en realidad soy muy distraída y/o olvidadiza.

**Rose-chan:** ¡Gracias por tu review! Y claro que no me molesta, de verdad me hace feliz :D. También a mí me gustan esa clase de historias, pero para escribirlas me parece mejor una en la que se vivan más problemas, que atacan al(a) personaje principal n_n. ¡Gracias por el add en face! Te agradecería que me dejaras algún mensaje en el muro o mensaje personal cuando ya me haya tardado mucho en actualizar… aunque, claro, no te obligaría a eso ;D

**Lavi-hime-chan:** Hehe, ya pronto se sabrá la apariencia de la niña, no te preocupes :D y gracias por tus reviews! Me ayudan mucho :D

**Elisa-chan: **Haha gracias a ti sé que si pude transmitir lo que quería en el capitulo anterior. Gracias por dejarme review! De verdad se aprecia que tomes de tu valioso tiempo para escribirle a una persona tan rara como yo (?). La abuela –de hecho- se está volviendo mi personaje favorito en esta historia xD, lastima, pobre de ella…

¡Bien! De nuevo gracias a todas. Este capítulo es para todas ustedes :D

¡Sayonara!


	10. Mi guía para vivir

¡Konbanwa!

¡Aquí les traigo de nuevo el capítulo de esta extraña historia! Gracias por la espera, y perdón si fue demasiada…

En fin, ya les traigo lo que han esperado desde hace bastante tiempo -3-

**Declaración: **Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen (si fuera de esa manera mi vida sería mucho más complicada de lo que ya es… aunque no estaría para nada mal z.z), le pertenecen a Tite Kubo, Shonen Jump y TvTokyo. Los utilizo sin fines de lucro, mero entretenimiento.

**Advertencias: **Universo Alterno, posible _Out of Character, _Embarazo precoz, final extraño, sangre.

* * *

**Diario de una madre**

**Capítulo 10: Mi guía para vivir**

_No tiene el mundo flor en tierra alguna, ni el mar en ninguna bahía perla tal, como un niño en el regazo de su madre._

25 de noviembre de 2010

Parece que les he dado un susto de muerte a mis compañeros de clases y maestros cuando anuncié que mi fuente se había roto. Pero eso no me importa en lo mas mínimo. Lo importante ahora es que… siento mi corazón latir… hace mucho que no sentía esto…

El calor que despide su cuerpo, su pequeño cuerpecito, me hace sentir escalofríos… me eriza la piel…

Sus pequeñas respiraciones me hacen sentir como si todo mi mundo fuera ese aire que entra a sus pulmones.

Sus ojos son iguales a los de su padre, mientras que el cabello castaño lo heredo de mí…

Es la perfecta combinación… la imagen más bella de Shiro-kun y yo…

El sentirla acurrucada en mis brazos me hace recordar todos los momentos que pase junto Toshiro…

Shiro-chan… deberías de ver eso… es tu hija… es muy bella… se parece a ti… y a mi… es nuestra…

Es mi motivo por el que luchar… mi corazón volvió a latir… solo por ella.

Takako Hitsugaya… ese será su nombre. Porque me ha hecho emprender el vuelo después de una gran prueba… justo como un halcón.

Después de mucho… ahora te tengo en mis brazos…

Ahora puedo ver, reflejadas en sus pequeños ojos turquesa, las razones que necesito para seguir en pie.

Sus ojos, igual que los de él, son lo único que necesito ver, y que necesito que me vean, para saber que estoy viva, y que vivo por ella.

Sus pequeñas manos es lo único que necesito sentir sobre mi piel, para recordar el dolor que he vivido, y sentir el amor que tengo por Toshiro y por ella misma.

Su llanto es lo que me da fuerzas, fuerzas para seguir adelante, para darle todo lo que necesite, para no volver a escucharlo nunca más.

Sus quejidos es lo que me hará saber que estoy equivocada, o que algo no está bien con ella, por lo que siempre que pueda oírlos me esforzaré al máximo para complacerla y darle lo necesario para su pequeña e importante existencia.

Los latidos de su corazón ahora son los míos, sí su corazón dejara de latir lo mismo pasaría con el mío.

Si sus pies caminan, yo camino. Si cae la levantaré, para poder seguir juntas nuestro camino.

Su risa me dará ánimos para seguir caminando, sus labios me darán palabras suficientes para caminar y levantarme si vuelvo a caer. Nada de lo que ella haga será en vano para mí.

Si ella llegase, algún día, a encontrar su propio camino, estaré feliz de poder verla, crecer, sonreír, y dar vida, como lo ha hecho conmigo.

No me permitiré morir, no lo haré, sino hasta que ella me lo pida, cuando lo haga, podré irme con una sonrisa, al lugar donde Shiro-kun estará.

Le agradeceré con mi vida el haberme sacado de ese tormento. Le agradeceré, y haré de ella una buena niña, una buena joven y una buena madre.

Ella se ha convertido en la única razón por la que viviré. Nada ni nadie podrá, nunca, separarme de ella, porque si lo hacen… volveré a morir…

* * *

Bien, aquí termina el capitulo… tal vez debí hacerlo más… no sé, explicito con todo lo del parto y eso, pero como se supone que es un diario, no puede estar escribiendo mientras está teniendo a su hija… ¿o sí? xD

En fin, quiero agradecer a las siguientes personas por dejarme reviews en mí capitulo pasado:

**Klarine-chan: **Gracias por los cumplidos y por leer la historia, por favor, comenta también en este capítulo, me encantaría saber qué piensas de él.

**Any-chan: **Exactamente, ella se volvió bastante despistada con lo de Toshiro-sama, así que prefirió no darle mucha importancia a eso… xD. Haha si tuvo los ojos de Toshiro-sama, desde un principio pensaba ponerla así, es que me parecen tan lindos *-*. ¡Gracias por agregarme al face! Es divertido poder conversar con mis lectoras por ahí ;).

**Lavi-hime-chan:** Haha, ¡Sí! ¡Ya la tuvo! xD ¡Espero que te guste el capítulo ;D!

**Rose-chan:** Hehe, lo siento, lo siento. Ya actualicé, espero que no te haya desesperado también esta vez u_u… El yo interior de Momo posiblemente se recupere, pero no te daré muchas esperanzas ¬W¬… ¡nos vemos! Y si crees que tardo mucho con la actualización tienes todo el derecho de publicar en mi muro una amenaza de muerte (?) 3

**Elisa-chan: ¡**Gracias por los ánimos! No le afectaron, si no que la hicieron tenerlo ;D. Aquí te dejo el cap, espero que te guste.

Bien, también quiero agradecer especialmente a: **Dani Kuchiki (Rose-chan), Anna Uzumaaki, Any-Chan y Norma Guerrero** por agregarme en Face Book.

Bien… ¡Hasta luego!


	11. Primeriza

¡Konbanwa!

Lamento la demora, pero las muchachas que me tienen en face no me recuerdan muy seguido que tengo que escribir la continuación, así que me distraigo en bakasidades(?) y se me olvida escribir -3-

En fin, este capítulo se los quise entregar el día de las madres (una especie de conmemoración), así que disfrútenlo. ¡Díganle a sus mamás de mi parte que tengan un feliz y muy lindo día de las madres, ne?

**Declaración: **Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen (si fuera de esa manera mi vida sería mucho más complicada de lo que ya es… aunque no estaría para nada mal z.z), le pertenecen a Tite Kubo, Shonen Jump y TvTokyo. Los utilizo sin fines de lucro, mero entretenimiento.

**Advertencias: **Universo Alterno, posible _Out of Character, _Embarazo precoz, final extraño, sangre.

* * *

**Diario de una madre **

**Capitulo 10: Primeriza**

La dependencia de un bebé de sus padres es enorme. Pero la dependencia de los padres de su bebé es más grande todavía.

28 de noviembre del 2010

Ahora salimos de la rehabilitación. Takako es una niña perfectamente sana, según el doctor.

A pesar de que estuve internada 2 días, muchos de mis compañeros de clases me fueron a visitar. Muchos elogiaron a mi hija, mientras que las mujeres se concentraban más en preguntarme experiencias de mi parto.

No me molestó contarles todo acerca de eso, no me importa mientras no lo quieran llevar más lejos.

Hoy fui al registro civil para registrar a Takako. Tuve un poco de miedo al ir sola, pero la encargada me trató muy bien y fue fácil registrar a Takako con el apellido de su padre. Si no mal recuerdo el nombre de la encargada era Inoue Orihime-san. El punto es que era muy amable, y tenía un hermoso cabello naranja oscuro. A pesar de que insistí en la idea de que su cabello no era de ese color natural, ella no dejó de afirmar que así lo era.

No puedo olvidar como sus ojos –de un extraño color gris- se llenaron de lágrimas cuando le conté lo que había pasado con Shiro-chan hacía unos meses atrás. Ella, después de ayudarme con todo el trámite, me dio su teléfono, dijo que quería seguir conversando conmigo, y la verdad es que me parece bastante bien. Si por mi fuera, me gustaría volverme buena amiga de Inoue-san… sin embargo, no sé si ella quiera lo mismo.

Me gustaría confiar de la misma manera en las otras personas que me rodean, pero Inoue-san es la única que se ganó tan fácil mi confianza… tiene un _no sé qué_, que me hace creer que no me va a decepcionar. Pero con las otras personas no es igual, sus sonrisas parecen fingidas, como si esas sonrisas fueran a borrarse en cuanto algo en mi cambie… pero ella no es como ellos, siento como si su sonrisa me fuese a acompañar siempre.

En fin, gracias a ella pude terminar con todo ese trámite demasiado rápido para lo que esperaba. Me gustaría que todo fuera igual de fácil con Takako, pero cuidarla fue muy complicado. Es extremadamente delicada, así que tuve que tener mucho cuidado con todas mis acciones. Tengo que sostener perfectamente su espalda al cargarla, porque su columna aun no es lo suficiente fuerte como para no ladearse. Tengo que alimentarla durante un periodo de 20-25 minutos cada 3-4 horas, si no se pone necia. Si le dejo mucho tiempo el pañal sucio se irrita y le duele mucho.

Como no tengo auto, tengo que llevarla siempre en la carriola, donde en ocasiones se siente incómoda, por lo que la cargo un rato, mientras sigo empujando la carriola. Es bastante incomodo, pero estoy dispuesta a perder mi propia comodidad por la de Takako.

Como me da vergüenza darle pecho a Takako en los sitios públicos, prefiero darle leche de biberón, pero cuando estamos en casa procuro darle solo pecho, ya que tanto la abuela, como muchos médicos me dicen que es mucho mejor para su crecimiento, y que le ayuda bastante a su sistema inmunológico.

La verdad no creía que ser madre implicase un trabajo tan arduo. Me duelen los pies, siento como si me palpitaran. Mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar, y lo peor del caso es que no sé cuales medicamentos puedo tomar que no afecten a la niña. Y de entre todas las molestias tengo la mentada _cuarentena_. Por si no fuera poco, tengo que hacer los deberes escolares, ya que no quiero atrasarme con la escuela en estos días de incapacitación.

Isane-san me ayuda con las materias en las que explican algo nuevo. De hecho no debe de tardar. Dijo que habían visto un nuevo tema en geometría analítica, y si no quería atrasarme podía venir a explicarme. Gracias a Dios que ella es una muchacha muy buena en la escuela, además de ser amable, aunque un poco callada… pero lo que más me sorprende de ella es que su altura es bastante grande a comparación de la mía… sin embargo eso parece no afectarle en lo más mínimo, así como no me afecta a mí. El punto está en que pronto llegará, y quiero tener listo algún aperitivo, así como a la niña ya cenada.

Pero para lograr ese pequeño objetivo tengo que limpiar la casa, y con ella la cocina, que está hecha un desastre. Me pondré a hacerlo antes de que la abuela llegue del trabajo, para que se tome un descanso relajadamente, como se lo merece.

* * *

Algo corto… pero creo que logré transmitir lo difícil que puede llegar a ser tener un bebé a la edad de Hina~chan. En fin, espero que les haya gustado, y si no… pues denme su mejor critica, todo es bien recibido ;D

Y aprovechando, quiero agradecer especialmente a todos los que leen lo que escribe esta babo~… en especial a **Rose~chan**, **Klarine~chan**, **Any~chan** y a **Elisa~chan** por haber dejado un review en mi capitulo anterior. Muchísimas gracias por su apreciado tiempo ;D.

Bien me despido y de nuevo, muchas gracias. Por favor, dejen reviews con opiniones, tomatazos, criticas constructivas (o no xD), amenazas de muerte o cartas de suicidio. Todas son bien recibidas ;D.

¡Ja ne!


	12. Sacrificios

¡Konbanwa!

Lamento la demora, soy una mala escritora TT-TT y me confié… en fin, este capitulo es algo corto, pero la buena noticia es que se menciona a Rukia en él… Estamos a tres capítulos del final!

Espero que lo disfruten, ne?

**Declaración: **Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen (si fuera de esa manera mi vida sería mucho más complicada de lo que ya es… aunque no estaría para nada mal z.z), le pertenecen a Tite Kubo, Shonen Jump y TvTokyo. Los utilizo sin fines de lucro, mero entretenimiento.

**Advertencias: **Universo Alterno, posible _Out of Character, _Embarazo precoz, final extraño, sangre.

* * *

**Diario de una madre**

**Capitulo 12: Sacrificios**

3 de diciembre de 2010

Desde que Takako nació no he ido a la escuela.

Kuchiki-san, una compañera de mi clase, me visita todos los días, me da los apuntes y la tarea. Supongo que comenzamos a volvernos amigas, pero yo realmente no quiero volver a confiar plenamente en alguien. No quiero que mi corazón sufra más daño.

He seguido teniendo un poco de contacto con Inoue-san.

Si no mal recuerdo el otro día me comentó que estaba comprometida. Me prometió invitarme a la fiesta, y al parecer me iba a traer hoy la invitación. Supongo que vendrá cuando salga del trabajo, ya que en estos momentos apenas son las 4:23 de la tarde.

He estado ocupada con muchos trámites legales que tengo que hacer para Takako. Como solicitar su seguro medico, etc. aparte de que tengo que cuidarla muy bien.

Su habitación está al lado de la mía, así que siempre estoy muy al pendiente de ella.

Si no fuera porque quiero que sea una mujer independiente y madura, la acostaría junto conmigo en mi cama, pero como no quiero que sea dependiente e inmadura la dejo dormir en su cama. Aunque la voy a revisar casi cada 5 minutos.

Sin embargo, estoy también encargándome de los quehaceres del hogar, ya que como ahora la abuela tiene que trabajar para alimentar a tres llega mucho mas tarde de lo normal a la casa, descansa menos, y casi no puedo hablar con ella. Me dijo que en cuanto pasara mi cuarentena podía regresar a la escuela, pero para eso tendría que iniciar de nuevo el semestre pasado, a menos que me tome el tiempo de ir y presentar todos los exámenes y que me evalúen.

Me gustaría poder regresar, para poder conseguir un empleo digno para mantener económicamente a la abuela y Taka-chan, pero antes que eso tengo que terminar la preparatoria y empezar –de preferencia- alguna carrera técnica para poder trabajar por mas dinero.

Sé que eso sería lo que harías tú, Shiro-kun

Todas las mañanas me levanto como a eso de las cinco, para prepararle almuerzo a la abuela y alimentar a Taka-chan, pero no vuelvo a dormir, como mi cuerpo me lo pide, si no que desde esa hora me pongo a recoger la casa, y luego, a las 10 de la mañana, voy, junto con Taka-chan, a hacer todo lo que necesite hacer, pero siempre dejo el tiempo suficiente como para ir a visitar a Shiro-chan, donde almuerzo.

Es una rutina que no romperé por nada del mundo, no hasta el día de mi muerte.

Pronto debe de llegar Kuchiki-san, asi que creo que debería preparar algún aperitivo o algo para cuando llegue… y tengo que terminar el trabajo que Kuchiki-san me habia dicho que era para hoy… además de que pronto despertará Takako con hambre. Tengo que ponerme a hacer eso antes de que Kuchiki-san o Inoue-san lleguen.

Tengo que hacerme una adulta responsable si lo que deseo es hacer de Takako una buena mujer…

* * *

¿Vieron? Fue un capitulo bastante corto… en fin, quiero agradecer a por sus reviews…

¡Sayonara!


	13. Nieve blanca

**Hola! (x**

Hehe… amm… etto… ¿cómo lo debería explicar?... bien… supongo que no hay pero que valga ni excusa que cuente… así que solo les pido disculpas por la demora, y solo para recompensarles su paciencia y su contra asesinato de una escritora distraída, les traigo el capítulo 13 de este Diario…

Bien, sé que eso no recompensa nada, así que mañana también subiré un capítulo… el penúltimo de esta historia~

Sin más por el momento, les dejo leer este asco de historia ^-^… Disfrútenlo~

**Declaración: **Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen (si fuera de esa manera mi vida sería mucho más complicada de lo que ya es… aunque no estaría para nada mal z.z), le pertenecen a Tite Kubo, Shonen Jump y TvTokyo. Los utilizo sin fines de lucro, mero entretenimiento.

**Advertencias: **Universo Alterno, posible _Out of Character, _Embarazo precoz, final extraño, sangre.

* * *

**Diario de una madre**

**Capitulo 13: Nieve blanca.**

17 de diciembre de 2010

Hoy la nieve blanca cubrió la ciudad. Takako y yo a duras penas pudimos regresar bien a casa.

Takako tiene un poco de fiebre… creo que no fue buena idea sacarla con tal frio, pero sigo opinando que Shiro-chan tiene derecho a saber de nosotras… ¿no?

La abuela aún no llega de su trabajo, y en realidad no creo que lo haga muy pronto. Son apenas las dos de la tarde, y ella sale del trabajo a las cinco… espero que le vaya bien con este frio.

Sin embargo, no sé que debería hacer para controlar la fiebre de Takako…

Hace unos minutos le envié un mensaje a Isane-san, tal vez ella sepa cómo controlar su fiebre, así que vendrá junto Kuchiki-san a la casa, mientras tanto, tengo que buscar la manera de que la fiebre de Takako no aumente.

Le puse una férula tibia en la frente, intenté hacerla tomar algo frio, y la bañé con agua tibia, sin embargo, su fiebre no baja…

Espero que no se enferme gravemente.

Si lo llegara a hacer, la abuela tendría que pagar un médico, y no quiero que tenga más gastos por mi culpa…

He estado pensando que lo mejor sería conseguirme un empleo, pero antes de eso tendría que terminar, cuando menos, mi preparatoria. No quiero vivir el resto de mi vida en un trabajo que posiblemente solo ganaré lo suficiente para que Takako coma, por eso quiero terminar la escuela, conseguirme un trabajo descente, y mientras tanto estudiar en la universidad.

Pero, todo depende de lo que diga la abuela, no quiero que ella se sienta obligada, además de que su opinión es importante para mí, ya que de cierto modo, ella es ahora mi madre.

Cambiando drásticamente de tema, Inoue-san ayer me trajo la invitación para su boda. Según parece, será el 15 de enero… espero estar libre ese día y poder ir, junto con Takako… tengo bastante curiosidad de conocer a su prometido.

Algún día los invitaré a la casa a comer. Aunque yo ya no tenga conmigo a Shiro-chan me gustaría que él también los conociera. Me parece que son buenas personas...

Takako está llorando de nuevo, tal vez le duele su cabezita, así que iré a cuidarla. No quiero que nada malo le pase a mi pequeña. Si, haría cualquier cosa porque ella esté con bien.

Espero en Dios que Takako se mejore. Ojalá que Isane-san y Kuchiki-san no tarden tanto…

* * *

Lo sé, es un asco… pero aún así espero que les haya gustado.

Les tengo una advertencia: Si quieren pensar que el final será feliz y sin preocupaciones, por favor, dejen de leer en este momento la historia.

No les puedo asegurar ningún spoiler más que el final NO será feliz…

La amargura/locura verdadera comienza mañana :D… digo u-u

Bien, espero sus reviews, y a los que me los dejaron el capítulo anterior (**Elisa**-chan, **Any**-chan, **Klarine**-chan y **Rose**-chan), MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Bien, éste capítulo va para ustedes, chicas! ;-;(?)

Hasta luego~


	14. Problemas

**Hola Cx**

Ahora no se me olvidó~ si no fuera por **Rose**-chan y **Any**-chan se me habría olvidado… y Rose-chan, lamento no darte un final feliz TT-TT pero mi mente es tan rara y distorsionada que no me permite formular otro final para esta historia(?), así que espero no decepcionarlas mucho~.

Espero que les guste el capítulo, el próximo será el final, pero estoy pensando en la posibilidad de un epílogo… tal vez se pueda considerar un epílogo feliz.

En fin, las dejaré leer de una buena vez la rara historia que me dedico a escribir…

**Declaración: **Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen (si fuera de esa manera mi vida sería mucho más complicada de lo que ya es… aunque no estaría para nada mal z.z), le pertenecen a Tite Kubo, Shonen Jump y TvTokyo. Los utilizo sin fines de lucro, mero entretenimiento.

**Advertencias: **Universo Alterno, posible _Out of Character, _Embarazo precoz, final extraño, sangre.

* * *

**Diario de una madre**

**Capítulo 14: Problemas**

18 de diciembre de 2010

La abuela ahora se molestó conmigo.

La nieve sigue cubriendo la ciudad, y ayer de no haber sido por Isane-san, Takako se habría puesto de verdad enferma. Pero ahora que ya sé como sanar la fiebre, la abuela no me quiere dejar salir.

Dijo que no era sano llevar a Takako con este frio a visitar a su padre.

Sin embargo, me parece bastante malo que ella quiera que Takako crezca alejada de la verdad de su padre. Me molesté.

Y me molesté aún más porque intentó hacer que Shiro-kun no viera el día de hoy a su hija. Sé perfectamente que me creerán loca al hacer eso, pero yo creo que Shiro-kun tiene el derecho de ver a su hija todos los días, como lo hago yo.

No supe como terminé en esto, pero ahora me encuentro escribiendo esto con las manos llenas de sangre.

No sé porque, creo que estoy en problemas. La abuela no me quiere hablar. No me dice nada. Solo se queda ahí. Recostada en el suelo. Como si estuviese dormida.

Takako está llorando. No puedo entender porque lo hace. Ya intenté darle biberón, le revise el pañal, pero no sé qué le pasa.

Ella también tiene varias manchas de sangre en su ropita rosa. Por más que busco la fuente de sangre no encuentro nada. La abuela no me quiere responder si ella fue la que nos mancho, porque ella es la que está más sucia. Simplemente quiero que Takako deje de llorar.

Pero… ¿no se supone que debería ser yo la que esté molesta con ella? Entonces… ¿Por qué no me habla? Ella no tiene porqué estar molesta conmigo. Soy yo la que tiene que estarlo…

Puedo ver un cuchillo, lleno, también, de sangre no muy lejos de mí, pero tengo miedo de tomarlo… no sé porque, tengo miedo de hacerlo.

La página ya está manchada con mis huellas… y la tinta: Sangre, sangre y más sangre.

El rojo escarlata comienza a sofocarme. Comienzo a odiarlo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tiene que estar en todo lo que veo?

Un jarrón roto en el suelo es lo que puedo ver delante de mis pies. ¿Por qué ese jarrón está así? ¿Roto? A penas hace unos minutos lo vi a la perfección, en su repisa, sin ni una gota de sangre… pero ahora, está lleno de sangre, igual que el cuerpo de la abuela…

¿Por qué nuestros cuerpos, nuestra ropa… todo, está así?

Odio la sangre. La odio de verdad.

Puedo ver como en una parte de la cabeza de la abuela también hay sangre, tiñendo su blanco cabello canoso.

Sus brazos, piernas, pecho. Todo está lleno con su sangre… no quiero seguir viéndolo, pero me es imposible. Mi mirada está clavada en ese cuerpo anciano, robusto… y lleno del color escarlata…

Mis manos tiemblan bruscamente, a duras penas puedo sostener mi pluma para escribir… ¿Y por qué lo hago? Porque esto es lo único que me mantiene con vida.

Escribir, leer, revivir… este diario es lo único que me mantiene _cuerda_.

En este cuaderno he plasmado todo, todo acerca de mi vida junto a Shiro, mis tragedias, mis felicidades, y mi perdición… este libro mantiene mi alma entera.

De nuevo puedo ver como Takako tiende sus manos desde el portabebés a mí, pero no la quiero tocar. Estoy sucia, y no la debo de tocar con la sangre manchando mis manos.

Soy una mala madre, lo sé. Pero no puedo hacer más que llorar, escondida en esta esquina de la casa, viendo a mi hija llorar de la misma manera que yo. La abuela no reacciona, y cada vez hay más sangre a su alrededor. No sé que debería hacer.

Alguien toca la puerta, pero tengo miedo de abrir. Si no fuese porque Takako llora con fuerza fingiría que no hay nadie en casa. Pero es casi imposible que no escuchen su llanto.

Ya, ya, Takako, calla. Nos descubrirán luego…

Pero… ¿descubrirnos qué? No hemos hecho nada malo… ¿o sí?...

* * *

Bien, Any-chan, no maté a Takako-chan, así que no tienes escusa para odiarme(?)… pero tal vez aún así lo hagas…

Dejando eso de lado… dejé el capítulo más largo~! Felicítenme(?).

El próximo capítulo lo subiré dentro de dos semanas porque necesito inspiración un poco más psiquiátrica como para hacer el final decente(?)…

Espero sus reviews(?)~

Bye-bye!


	15. Demonios en el Diario

**Konbanwa~! :)**

Aquí les traigo el último capítulo de _**Diario de una madre**_ *aplausos*. Pero no se preocupen, aquí no termina todo. Aún falta el epílogo, y con eso estará oficialmente concluída ésta rara historia.

Espero que les guste. No soy tan buena con esto~ La mirada psiquiátrica de un hecho no es mi punto fuerte~

Gracias a _**Ao no Exorcist **_por darme la idea de los demonios para este último capítulo~.

Uh~ Cambiando radicalmente de tema. Fueron menos los reviews que yo creí que iba a tener con amenazas o lectores muriéndose(?)… Pero aún así le doy las gracias a **Any**-chan, **Rose**-chan y **Elisa**-chan, que me dejaron sus comentarios~.

**Declaración: **Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen (si fuera de esa manera mi vida sería mucho más complicada de lo que ya es… aunque no estaría para nada mal z.z), le pertenecen a Tite Kubo, Shonen Jump y TvTokyo. Los utilizo sin fines de lucro, mero entretenimiento.

**Advertencias: **Universo Alterno, posible _Out of Character, _Embarazo precoz, final extraño, sangre.

* * *

**Diario de una madre**

**Capítulo Final: Demonios en el Diario.**

19 de Diciembre

Me han separado de mi pequeña. Me la quitaron, a mi niña hermosa. Se la llevaron de mi lado. Esos malditos demonios.

Entraron, ayer por la tarde, a mi casa unos hombres de ropas parecidas en azul oscuro, acompañados por Inoue-san… pero… ¿Qué hacía ella allí?

Me preguntaron que sí sabía lo que había pasado, pero en ese entonces no lo recordaba. Pusieron un metal extraño en mis muñecas, y me hicieron entrar en su auto.

Aún recuerdo claramente como Inoue-san cargaba a Takako tan celosamente como si fuera su hija. Pero no lo es. Ella se la llevó. Sí, estoy casi segura. Ella, Inoue Orihime, se llevó a mi niña de mi lado. Eso era lo que planeaba desde un inicio. Quería a mi hija y por eso se había hecho mi "amiga", pero no la dejaré escapar tan fácilmente.

Pero, estas personas que me tienen encerrada aquí, tan sola, detrás de estas rejas, ¿Por qué no detuvieron a Orihime? Ella se llevó a mi hija, en sus narices, y no pudieron detenerla, a ella, pero a mí sí.

Supongo que todos se asustaron, como yo, al ver el cuerpo lleno de sangre de la abuela, pero nosotras no teníamos la culpa. Nosotras…. Nosotras solo nos defendíamos… y defendíamos a la abuela del demonio que tenía en la cabeza.

Sí, ahora ya lo recuerdo, la abuela tenía un demonio en la cabeza, metiéndole ideas malas, por eso lo golpeé con el jarrón, pero el demonio se escabulló por todo su cuerpo, así que intenté frenarlo con el cuchillo.

Nos estaba defendiendo.

Entonces… ¿Por qué me tienen en este sitio? Encerrada en esta habitación rodeada de de rejas, oscura, sin mi niña… ni Shiro-chan.

¿Por qué me tienen aquí, sola? No he hecho nada malo. Solo defendía a la abuela, a Takako, a Shiro-chan y a mi misma de ese demonio.

Pero tienen razón, ese demonio se había ido antes de que Orihime junto con los hombres uniformados llegaran. Se había ido para regresar luego, solo para molestarme después.

Esta habitación es demasiado pequeña. Estoy encerrada. Solo tengo mi diario junto conmigo, aunque querían quitármelo cuando me trajeron aquí, pero no permití que lo hicieran. Nadie me separará de mi diario, y el escarlata que lo pinta.

Pude conseguir una pluma, pero extraño ese rojo con el que escribía antes. Un color tan brillante y cálido. Pero la sangre ya fue reemplazada, por esta oscuridad tan sofocante, tan hermosa y tan perfecta, que los demonios se esconden perfectamente en ella para atormentarme cada vez que cierro los ojos.

Me odian… sí me odian y mucho. ¿Por qué? Porque maté a uno de sus amigos… o al menos lo herí, de eso estoy segura.

Ahora sé que la sangre, ese rojo escarlata que ayer me atormentaba –o hipnotizaba.- no era nada más ni nada menos que el color de la sangre de ese maldito demonio. El maldito color de la sangre e ese demonio, por el que ahora me separaron de mi hija.

Sí, lo había herido de muerte, y por eso sus hermanos me odiaban, igual que yo a ellos. Odiaban el rojo de mi diario, por eso querían quitármelo, pero yo no lo permitiré. Nunca.

Ya me quitaron a Shiro-chan, a Oba-chan, a Taka-chan, a mis amigos y mi familia. No permitiré que me quiten mi alma. No, claro que no.

Porque este diario es mío. Aquí he plasmado mi alma entera, y lucharé por protegerla. Aún si muero y éste diario está con bien, yo, sin duda, seguiré viviendo… al menos mi alma.

Ah… extraño a Takako, su sonrisa, sus ojos, sus cabellos, su carita, su cuerpecito… todo lo de ella lo extraño.

Espero que los demonios no la sigan también a ella. Que no quieran robarle el alma a ella, como lo quieren hacer conmigo.

Pero si lo hacen, yo misma me encargaré de matarlos, a todos y cada uno de ellos, para volver a verlo: Ese rojo escarlata tan perfecto que me absorbe y tiñe mi diario.

Sí, lo quiero volver a ver. Quiero ver volver a ver ese color carmesí brillante de la sangre e esos demonios. Y la volveré a ver en algún momento, cuando esos demonios vuelvan por mi diario. Y lo disfrutaré a más no poder… y me seguirán odiando, cada vez más. Sin embargo… todo el que quiera mi diario… morirá, y me permitirá volver a ver de nuevo ese carmesí tan perfecto al que me he vuelto adicta…

_**¡Fin!**_

* * *

Ne~! Antes de que de nuevo me quieran matar, quisiera explicarles el porqué de que mi historia estuviera enfocada a una Momo que se puede ver estar loca~ xD.

Como verán, en la primer temporada de Bleach, cuando Momo ve el "cadáver" de Aizen, ella queda sumamente afectada, al grado de incluso intentar asesinar a Toshiro-sama para vengar a su capitán, por lo que se puede ver la susceptibilidad de Momo con respecto a los problemas drásticos (No sé si me explique). Por eso decidí matar a Shiro~ De esa manera ella iba a tener un cambio drástico en su forma de vida, y se volvería susceptible.

Bien, una corta explicación, que tal vez les dejó más dudas(?), aunque espero que no sea así~.

Nos vemos lueguito en el Epílogo, ne?~

Por favor no me odien(?) ó.ò

Los quiero(?)~ 3

**Sayonara~!**


End file.
